Gobbie Mystery Box
Players can accrue Daily Tally points that may be exchanged for random awards via the Goblins below. Once you have spoken to one of the Goblins above, 10 points are added to your Daily Tally every Earth day at 12:00am (JST). (Note: Characters less than 45 Earth days old cannot participate) Rewards You will be able to select from five different point amounts that you would like to expend at once, and the reward will vary depending on the dial chosen. Dials 1-5 all cost 10 points, and there is a special dial that costs 50 points. The special dial may be selected once per day (Earth time) and resets at Japanese Midnight. Note that all the below lists will likely never reach 100% completion. Possible items: | width="15%" | | width="15%" | | width="15%" | | width="15%" | |} Special Dial In general, it appears that just about everything that does not have an upgrade path in the Magian Trials is a potential drop. It is extremely unlikely that Relic, Mythic, Empyrean, or Ergon weapons are potential drops due to them being deliberate time-sinks. Same for 10,000 piece Dynamis currency, Cat's Eye, Balrahn's Eyepatch, etc. Because there are tens of thousands of items in the game, this list will never be 100% complete. | width="15%" | | width="15%" | |} | width="15%" | | width="15%" | | width="15%" | |} Special events Adoulin Dial Campaign During the Adoulin Dial Campaign a special Adoulin Dial will be available from the Gobbie Mystery Box this Dial can be used once per real life day (Resetting at Japan midnight) and costs no points to use. | width="15%" | | width="15%" | | width="15%" | |} Pictlogica Event During the Pictlogica event a special Pictlogica Dial will be available from the Gobbie Mystery Box this Dial can be used once per real life day (Resetting at Japan midnight) and costs no points to use. | width="15%" | | width="15%" | | width="15%" | |} Trading for points *You can trade certain items to the Goblin to add daily points to your total. *(item values have changed since 2014-09-09 update) *They accept quest and Notorious Monster spawn items. They will not accept equipment, food (outside a rare few quest items e.g. Mandragora Buds), scrolls, or furniture. *There is a limit of 50 points earned from items per day, after which the Goblin refuses to accept any items. *You get a different message depending on how many points you get. If you overflow with your trade, it will give you a message based on remaining possible points rounded down: ** 5 = "Yer daily tally's increased a smidge." ** 15 = "Yer daily tally's increased someamawhats." ** 25 = "Yer daily tally's increased a Gobby-fold!" ** 50 = "Yer daily tally's increased a ginormagantic amount!" *Generally, the points awarded are based on the approximate minimum level it takes to get the item. *Rare Items they will accept: Take a peek You can ask the Goblin to take a peek at possible rewards and he will tell you 3 items you have a chance of getting. Food, medicine and synthesis materials normally are the first two listed, and a Scroll or NM pop item as the third. What you are told depends primarily on the game day, (see Talk page for details). It is unknown at this time how exactly this relates to the actual chances of getting any particular item. de:Gobbie Mystery Box